A Melody of Sorts: A Regular Show Drabble Collection by Yours Truly
by Techmologic
Summary: 6 Short Random drabbles featuring a different pairing for each one. Inspired by Replies to a Fanfic Prompt that I reblogged earlier this week ! Pairings include Benson/Eileen, Doug/Rigby, & Benson/Mordecai !


**Title:** A Melody of Sorts: A Regular Show Drabble Collection by Yours Truly

**Length:** 3,092 Words

**Rating:** K+/T

**Pairing(s): **Benson/Eileen, Doug/Rigby, & Benson/Mordecai

**Genre:** It varies from Drabble to Drabble, but it's mostly fluff with a little bit of hurt/comfort thrown in there just to sweeten the deal~! *haha

**Summary:** 6 Random drabbles featuring a different pairing for each one. Inspired by a fanfic prompt that I reblogged earlier this week~!

**Author Notes: **Hello~! I know it's been awhile since I've uploaded anything here but, well- life happens. And honestly, I think I took a break from writing for awhile in order to focus more on my art and then, well- things just kind of took off from there. I still write drabbles from time to time but nothing really long or fully complete. Anyway, I opened up a fanfic meme on my blog the other day and got a few requests. And I was quite pleased the results so I decided fine tune them a little bit and then post them here~!

Hopefully you all will enjoy and I look forward to any reviews that some of you might have. Also, I plan on updating things here more often in the future too~! So there's also that to look forward to as well~! Anyway- enough talk- onto the drabbles~!

* * *

><p><strong>BensonEileen / 1. Chocolate & 22. Books**

The two of them sat side by side on one of the sofas in Eileen's study room. Rows and rows of voluminous tomes lined the walls on beautifully decorated shelves and a dim light from a nearby glass lamp in the shape of blue flower illuminated the intimate scene all around them.

Benson felt his breathing hitch and he swallowed a great big lump that had formed in the back of his throat, "You know, Eileen, I don't think I should be doing this." He then looked toward his young friend and noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes and suddenly knew that there was no fighting this anymore.

"Aw, come on, Benson, you only live once," she impelled, leaning in closer and closer towards the older man.

He gave a deep sigh, felt a pang of deep guilt suddenly engulf him and then swiftly opened his mouth, leaned forward and bit down on the end of the skewer placed in front of him and promptly swallowed the decadent piece of chocolate-laden fruit that his friend had offered him. After a few bites he quickly gulped it down and felt the sugar rush to his head.

"Aw man, Eileen! I knew that you were talented but this fondue is incredible! ," Benson beamed.

"Aw come on, it's just melted chocolate," she blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>DougRigby / 14. First Kiss**

"Hey look at that one!" Rigby chuckled as he pointed a small finger towards one of the stars just above the horizon.

"Nice. I think that one's part of the constellation 'Idios Maximus'" Doug gleamed before he took another swill from his soda can

"You're totally making that up, aren't you?" the young raccoon replied while narrowing his eyes and honing in on the creature sitting next to him.

"Haha, yeah- I am. You almost fell for it though," Doug laughed, moving closer towards the remainder of the six-pack of soda laying between them. While normally he didn't really like this type of quiet interaction with, well-anyone, he had to admit, the view from the rooftop of the Park's boarding home was actually pretty nice. They could see the city's skyline pretty well from up there. Without taking his eyes away from the amazing view, Doug felt around for his next can of soda and couldn't help but ask, "So, Rigby, why did you invite me up h-"

The otter's query was immediately answered when he felt a small pair of lips suddenly meet with his and then, on instinct, Doug felt a powerful shiver travel up his spine. With his lips still attached to Rigby's, Doug felt himself give a small inward gulp when he felt his fur suddenly begin to act of it's own accord. And as much as he tried to fight it, he was, admittedly, finding it a little hard to focus on anything else but Rigby at the moment.

Rigby, on the other hand, with his still eyes closed, was lost in the small intimate bliss shared between the two of them. He had always wondered what it would feel like to finally kiss Doug and now that it was finally happening he suddenly felt like jumping over the moon. He gave a small sigh, slowly opened his eyes and suddenly found himself…..on the end of his own mouth!?

Rigby then gave a loud scream and ripped away from the duplicate sitting next to him, almost falling off the roof in the process. He sat for a moment and thought for a split second that maybe he had lost his mind when he suddenly realized that Doug had shape-shifted into his own raccoon form. Rigby immediately stood up and sputtered, "Wh-wh- Why would you do that!? Do you have any idea how creepy kissing a copy of yourself is!?"

"I can't help it! Doug whined; not in his own voice, but that of Rigby's, which sent yet another chill down the poor raccoons spine, "It's just something that happens when I'm nervous! And besides! Give a guy a little warning next time! Geez!"

After a few breathless seconds (which seemed to stretch on for almost an eternity in their own minds) had finally passed between the two of them, Doug, still with Rigby's voice, finally spoke up and quietly asked, "…Wanna try again?"

* * *

><p><strong>MordecaiBenson / 15. Shooting Star 16. Broken Wings**

Benson felt his mind go into overdrive as he recalled the memory of the past 24 hours and just how close he, and everybody else on the Park staff, had nearly escaped death at the hands of this strange ghostly type of monster that had suddenly appeared when Muscle Man, with the clumsy help of Rigby, accidentally destroyed an ancient gravestone that had lain hidden deep inside the forest of the Park earlier that day.

He also remembered, with vivid accuracy, how the monster seemed to hone in on him at some point and then made a thundering charge with the intent to harm (maybe even kill) him and how all he could manage to do was stand frozen in fear as the beast loomed closer and closer towards him. At the very last second, just before impact, it was actually Mordecai who came to his rescue; dashing out from just beyond his periphery and knocking the older Gumball machine to the ground mere seconds before impact.

They all eventually found a way to destroy the beastly specter and bury it back inside it's tomb, but not without incurring a couple of bruises of their own. Benson tore himself away from the recollection of what had happened earlier that day and then found his eyes falling upon on the sling and cast that were wrapped around Mordecai's left arm. They sat on a park bench in the darkening twilight in silence for a few more moments before Benson finally spoke up, "Thanks…..for saving me earlier Mordecai. I owe you my life."

The young bluejay gave a tired smile and then looked towards his boss, "Nah, it's cool. I mean, it hurts like heck, but I couldn't just let you stand there and get maimed. I mean, who would sign my paychecks?"

Benson gave a wry laugh, "Haha, very funny Mordecai." However, just as he was about to continue on with another gibe of his own Benson was distracted by a twinkling light off in the distance. The air around them grew colder and Benson wrapped his scarf a little tighter before smiling, "Hey look! A shooting star!"

Both of them watched in awe at the quick and sudden serendipitous celestial spectacle and after a few moments had passed, Benson finally spoke up, "What'dya wish for? A speedy recovery?"

Mordecai laughed, "Dude! You're not supposed to tell what you wished for! Then it won't come true!"

Benson gave a small sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're ri-"

But before he could finish his sentence Benson gave a small inward gasp when he suddenly felt Mordecai's lips pressed against his own. A split second passed before Benson finally gave in and let himself reciprocate the intimate gesture. After a few moments the two of them separated and Benson swallowed hard before asking, "Um….what the heck was that for?"

Mordecai smacked his lips and gave a small mischievous smile as his eyes tilted upwards towards the sky, "Hmmm, what do you know? Those things actually do work!"

* * *

><p><strong>MordecaiBenson / 2. In The Snow**

A heavy snowfall from the night before had left the Park covered in a thick blanket of freshly fallen snow as far as the eye could see. Or, at least as far as Mordecai could see. And while most people would've smiled with glee, or maybe even awe at such a beautiful sight, Mordecai couldn't help but give a small groan once the initial joy had passed when he realized that it was probably going to be him who had to shovel a path down and away from the Porch's front steps. Then again, it was early morning, it could probably wait for another hour or two.

With the holidays coming up, most of the Park staff had left to be home with their families, Rigby included. Unfortunately for Mordecai, his mother and father had yet to return home from an impromptu trip to the Bahamas. Not that he was too upset, given the fact that they were going to make it back in time for Christmas which was only a few more days away and also the fact that he thought his parents deserved to enjoy the Autumn of their years. They had worked hard their entire lives and it was nice to see them spoil themselves once in awhile.

Another interesting consequence of him being stranded at the Park house on his own was that, for whatever reason, Benson refused to let Mordecai stay at the house all by himself. And for the past few days it was just the two of them, carrying on about the place as usual and taking care of the odd chore and standard routine of maintenance here and there. Admittedly, in the beginning, Mordecai absolutely hated it. He had been looking forward to having the house all to himself and being relatively chore free while everyone was gone but then Benson decided to take it upon himself to step in and put a major damper on his plans.

However, he thought back to the day before and mild snow storm they almost got lost in and the memory of the giant snow beast that the two of them managed to defeat all on their own. Who knew that a combination of week old sauerkraut and broken electricity lines would result in a giant ten foot high abominable snowman with razor sharp teeth who wanted nothing more than to dine on all of their limbs for a snack.

In the end though, it was Benson who managed to save them both; with a little ingenuity and a giant pot of boiled hot water Benson had defeated the monster but not before it decided to go out with a bang and blast the two of them a good ten feet across the park lawn.

When Mordecai had finally came too he found Benson hovering mere inches above his face and once the ringing in his ears had subsided and his vision came back he also remembered the sight of his boss straddling his body in the middle of the gentle snow flurry and the sudden wave of relief that washed through both of their bodies when they both realized that he was OK.

He tried not to think about it all that much. Things like that usually happened all the time around the park. Then again, the strange fluttering in his stomach at the memory of Benson sitting on top of him….well, that feeling was a little bit new…..and somewhat confusing. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and the young bluejay gave a small jump when Benson suddenly appeared behind him.

"Wow, it sure did snow quite a bit last night. It almost looks like an entirely different place" the gumball machine yawned before he slowly raised his coffee mug to take a long sip.

Mordecai repressed the strange bubbling inside his chest and instead just smiled at his old friend and then looked out towards the snow-crested field and replied, "Yeah…..yeah it sure does.

* * *

><p><strong>BensonEileen / 8. With You**

Their courtship had been a strange one and not one that either of them had ever even imagined happening at all when they first met each other a few months ago.

It all began when Eileen had showed up at the Park boarding home looking for Rigby only to find out that he had accidentally deserted her while going on another time-hopping adventure with his friend Mordecai. Most of the time Eileen and Rigby had always managed to keep their friendly outings on schedule but lately it just seemed like the young raccoon kept getting more and more distracted. And in the beginning Eileen let it slide because she knew that it probably couldn't be helped, but as time wore on and the more and more it kept happening, she couldn't help but start to feel a little more than upset when it was becoming apparent that Rigby's frequent abandonment was starting to form an awful pattern.

And it was that pitiful state that Benson first found her in when he stumbled into the main living area of the Park's boarding home and saw the young mole sprawled out all over the middle of the sofa. The older man then sat down beside the young mole and the two of them had a quiet talk about Rigby and during their conversation Benson even went so far as to warmly admit that the young raccoon would only be so lucky to have someone like her.

That heartfelt compliment had eased her unhappiness and with her spirits slowly coming back around, Benson asked if she wanted to help him in the kitchen to help prepare for the Park's annual Fall Festival. Pops was already well into full throttle and baking up a storm in preparation for the coinciding Bake Sale that the elderly lollipop had decided to try and throw himself.

And much to, well- nobodies surprise, Eileen turned out to actually be a complete baking expert. In fact, she was practically a culinary prodigy in the kitchen and both Benson and Pops stood in awe at her expertise and also at the mouthwatering desserts and baked goods that she churned out by the dozens in a single night.

Intrigued, Benson couldn't help but strike up a conversation with Eileen about her envious skills and the more they talked the more the night wore on. In fact, the two of them were so enraptured in conversation that neither of them had even noticed Mordecai and Rigby slip in through the front door and clamber their way up the stairs towards their room.

And during their conversation Eileen was pleasantly surprised, absolutely delighted even, at the fact that not only could Benson keep up with her, but it turns out that he was a bit of a baking expert himself and managed to give her a few good tips on the chemical process that occurred when it came to caramelizing sugar. And the moment Eileen heard the word "Sucrose" fall out of the older gumball machine lips she knew that she had been looking entirely in the wrong direction her entire life when it came to love.

After that night, one thing led to another and now here they were- side by side in front of the fireplace at Eileen's home, cuddled together reading one of their favorite classic books and sipping on some herbal tea. And while both of them found themselves in a place that neither one of them would of ever imagined all those months ago, they also found themselves in a place that the two of them were incredibly grateful for; side by side and with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>MordecaiBenson / 5. Hold My Hand & 16. Broken Wings**

The first thing he felt when he regained consciousness was a dull ache resonating throughout his entire body and the lulling hum of the morphine flowing throughout his veins. He let out a small groan and then paused a moment when he felt a small hand tightly squeeze around his own. It took a moment or two for him to realize that he was sitting in a bed in what he assumed must of been the hospital.

The last memory he could recall was that of a gigantic tsunami making it's way throughout the city and pouring itself into the Park and the sight of Skips and Benson trying to round up the rest of the Park staff into a raft for safety. And then, after that… nothing but darkness.

Mordecai slowly opened his eyes and then saw Benson sitting by the edge of his hospital bed, alone. The old gumball machine gave a huge sigh of relief and held onto Mordecai's hand even tighter, "Oh thank goodness! You're awake! You had us all so worried!"

"Ow! Wh-what happened? The last thing I remember was the tsunami and then-" Mordecai paused in the middle of him sitting up when he felt a small hand press against the middle of his chest.

"Don't try to sit up, you've been hurt pretty badly," Benson interrupted before he took note of where his hand was and then promptly removed it. He gave a small cough and then continued, "You were on your way towards the raft when one of the trees uprooted from the park washed in with the water and then knocked you unconscious. If it wasn't for Skips you'd probably be…." Benson then trailed off, not even bothering to finish his sentence.

"Ah, I see. I guess that explains all of the bandages," Mordecai shrugged before he loudly winced and then immediately regretted moving a single muscle. Aside from the bandages wrapped around his chest, one of arms was wrapped up in a cast and his neck was held firmly in place by a sturdy but rather impeding brace.

The young bluejay gave a small sigh and lamented his horrible streak of bad luck as of late. He was then quietly brought back to reality by Benson's touch against his own hand and when he opened his eyes he stared at the back of the gumball machines palm for a moment longer before quietly asking, "Aren't you worried that the others might see you doing that?"

Benson gave a sheepish look and nervously laughed, "Everyone left when it started to get dark and it's only Skips in the waiting room right now. And I think….well, I think he's already figured it out." Benson cast a furtive glance towards the door before he turned back towards Mordecai and gently squeezed the young birds hand again.

Despite his injuries, the young bluejay felt a huge mischievous smile spread across his bill as he narrowed his eyes, clamped down on Benson's hand and goaded, "You know….there _is _a bed in here."

The older of the two gave Mordecai an unimpressed look and then jabbed one of his tiny fingers into one of the young bluejays unbandaged legs causing Mordecai to let out a loud yelp. Benson then smirked before replying, "Don't push your luck."


End file.
